


“this reminded me of you”

by Spark_Stark



Series: Pete’s HotchReid Shorts [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Stark/pseuds/Spark_Stark
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Pete’s HotchReid Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165985
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	“this reminded me of you”

they’re going through a victim’s bedroom, combing through this teenage boy’s life shelf by shelf. out the corner of reid’s eye, he sees hotch pause at a bookshelf. he’s running his latex clad index finger down the spine of a book with a nostalgic but sad smile. 

reid doesn’t think much of it. 

until they’re in the car and hotch asks, “have you ever read philadelphia here i come?”

reid turns his head. it’s a weirdly out of hara ted thing for hotch to ask, but he answers. “no, i’ve never heard of it.” 

hotch raises his eyebrows and flicks his eyes just briefly from the road to reid and back again. “i’m surprised,” he says. 

“there will always be books i haven’t read, hotch.” he’s smiling. 

once they land back in virginia and reid is home in d.c, he wanders through his favourite book shops looking for this one book that he has never heard of. he doesn’t find it, he doesn’t even know where to look. 

weeks pass with no luck of finding this mystery book. in the break room, hotch enters in his usual steadfast and serious manner, until he sees reid. something in him changes- his shoulders lose their tightness and his scowl slowly morphs into something akin to a smile. or maybe just an upturn of this lips. but it’s a start. 

“i couldn’t find it,” reid says. hotch’s eyebrows furrow in the a quiet confused way. “philadelphia here i come. i looked for it, but i couldn’t find it.” 

hotch huffs, it’s light hearted and friendly. “you could’ve read it online, i’d say.” he reaches for the coffee pot. 

reid makes an over exaggerated gagging noise for hotch’s humour. it works, because hotch laughs- giggles, any other bystander would insist- and pushes his lips together to stop the quickly spreading smile. 

“or not,” he replies, filling up his cup. “it’s a play. about a man from ireland emigrating to america. it’s interesting, i think you’ll like it.” 

there’s not much left for them to say unless the conversation is to change, but then they’d be talking for too long and they have no reason to be in the break room for an extended amount of time. hotch leaves first with his cup. 

it’s a quick enough case in boston. they’re finished mid day and hotch gives the team the evening for themselves. reid knocks on hotch’s hotel door because he knows he’s not out in the downtown like the rest of the team. 

the door opens, “hey,” reid says. 

“hey,” hotch replies. “is everything okay?” 

reid takes his hand out of his jacket pocket and he’s holding two tickets. “i saw it advertised downtown the other day. it reminded me of you.” he turns them for hotch to see. 

_boston theatre presents: philadelphia, here i come!_

“oh, wow.” hotch says. 

“would you, uh,” reid is doubting if this is a good idea. “would you like to go see it with me? it starts at half seven.” 

hotch can’t hold back the smile that comes in full force across his lips. ‘it reminded me of you’, it’s childish but there’s butterflies building in the pit of his stomach. 

reid is wearing a slim fitting shirt and trousers and his hair is styles differently than usual. there’s a glimmer in his eyes that makes hotch think maybe reid wants this to be a date as much as he does. 

“i’d love to.”


End file.
